The green eyed monster?
by LuneLaLouve
Summary: Lately, Natsuki's been noticing how much Haru touches Yuki, and it's starting to bother him. Fluff.


As per usual, it was a warm and breezy day in Enoshima. Natsuki lay on his bed recalling the previous day's events. Just like always, he, Haru and Yuki went down to the ocean to fish after school. On the way there, he noticed Haru link his arm around Yuki's. That's when it happened. It really shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did, but he couldn't help it. A sudden surge of jealousy swept through him and put him in a foul mood. Since then, he hadn't been able to concentrate properly on his fishing, and, frustrated, decided to head home early.

Every time Haru touched Yuki, either by putting a hand on his shoulder, jumping playfully on his back, or resting his head on him when he was tired, a twinge of annoyance ran through him. Natsuki wasn't quite sure why it happened. He and Yuki haven't always had a good relationship, and there were a lot of things about Yuki that Natsuki didn't understand. Like how silent he constantly was, or how he checked his phone for everything. Frankly, before they really got to know each other, he thought Yuki was a weirdo. But there are now those times when he can't help but notice how much more Yuki has been smiling. And boy, what a beautiful smile. Natsuki has reprimanded himself more times than he can count for staring. Somehow, seeing him smile brings up an unfamiliar feeling of happiness, and makes him wish he could be with him always.

But, of course, Natsuki didn't like him like that. At least, he didn't think so. Then again, after reminiscing about how he felt…

Maybe… Maybe he did li-

"Natsuki!"

The sudden booming voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What do you want, dad?"

The door opened just a sliver, and he could see his father's eyes peek through.

"Why aren't you out fishing with your friends today?"

"It's nothing. I'm just… not feeling well."

More like confused. He couldn't face Yuki properly after having those kinds of thoughts about him. It would be too embarrassing.

"Well, alright. Let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah." He mumbled back.

It was not 20 minutes later before he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Shouted Sakura from her room.

It was fine. He didn't feel like talking to anyone anyways.

He could faintly hear voices coming up the steps. That's odd. Usually they don't have visitors when the restaurant is open.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!"

"No problem!" She replied cheerfully before heading back downstairs.

Ugh, who had she let in the house? He barely had time to get up before the door swung open.

"Y-Yuki! What are you doing here?" He asked, startled by his sudden entry.

"I… wanted to check on you. You were acting strange yesterday and then went home early, so I thought maybe you were sick or something…" Yuki answered, fumbling with his shirt.

"I, um… I brought you some soup." Yuki said as he held out a bag containing a thermos full of soup.

Natsuki could feel a slight blush cross his cheeks. Damn it. Why was he acting like a love struck school girl? It was just soup. Still, the thought that Yuki had been worried enough about him to bring him soup sent a warm feeling throughout his body.

"Thanks." Natsuki took the soup and set it on the table.

"Where Haru?" he inquired.

"At home with my grandma. He said he wanted to help her water the flowers today, since we weren't going fishing." Yuki explained as he leaned against the door frame.

"Why aren't you going fishing?"

"Well, you're not feeling well right? So I decided it was better to wait. It's not really the same without everybody there."

Oh. A pang of guilt hit him. They didn't go fishing because of him?

"You… You didn't have to wait for me."

"Don't worry about it."

He stared at Yuki's figure against the door. That's when he realized that he'd been making him stand there the entire time.

"Oh! Um, do you want to come in?" Natsuki piped, realizing his mistake.

"Okay, sure." Yuki says as he closes the door behind him gently. Why did he have to close the door?

"You really should lie down if you aren't feeling well, Natsuki." The way he says his name sends a shiver down his spine.

"Natsuki?"

"Oh! Yeah, you're right." He wasn't actually sick, but no way he could tell him the real reason why he's been acting strange.

Natsuki crawls into bed, and Yuki follows to sit on the edge. Yuki takes the bag of soup and starts to open the thermos, revealing the steaming broth. He reaches further in the bag to grab a spoon, and starts to stir it around.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki asks.

"You should still eat even if you're sick." Yuki lifts a spoonful, blows a little on it and then holds it towards him.

"Y-You don't have to feed me you know…" Natsuki stammers and looks away, a flush of scarlet appearing on his face.

"It's okay. I want to." Yuki smiles and extends the spoon again.

That idiot. How can I refuse when he says that?

Hesitantly, Natsuki leans in and takes the spoon in his mouth.

"Hmm. This is actually pretty good. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yeah. Haru helped a little too though." Haru. Natsuki doesn't dislike him, even if he is too affectionate with Yuki for his liking.

"…Thanks. Tell Haru too."

"I will." Yuki smiles again, and Natsuki blushes a little.

"…You look a little red. Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

Shit! He noticed!

"Oh, uh, actually, I-" he tries to explain, but is cut short when Yuki puts the soup down and leans over him to rest his hand on his cheek.

This, of course, makes Natsuki go the colour of Yuki's hair.

"Oh wow! Your face is so hot! That's not good!"

It's your fault!

"I'll go get your dad!" Yuki starts to move away, but Natsuki grabs his wrist.

He can't take it anymore. The overwhelming desire to hold him, hug him, touch him takes over. He pulls him closer to him, so that their noses are almost touching.

This time it's Yuki that blushes a violent red.

"Na-Natsuki… What are… you…" Natsuki just stares into his gray eyes, looking for any hint of anger or disgust. When he sees none, he continues.

"Shut up Yuki." He says as he brings him in even closer, blushing himself, but still determined. He closes his eyes as their lips meet.

At first, Yuki's eyes widen in shock as the other boy presses his lips into his own. However, slowly he lets his eyes fall shut as he melts into the kiss. It starts out as innocent and soft, but soon turns more heated as Natsuki slowly brushes his tongue over Yuki's bottom lip, making him shudder with delight.

Natsuki realizes his actions and quickly pulls away, face flushed and panting.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I-" but he's cut off when Yuki grabs his shirt and pulls him in for another kiss.

It's a slow kiss that lasts a while, and when they pull away both are breathing heavily.

"You… You don't have to apologize." Yuki finally says after he catches his breath.

"Yuki-" Natsuki starts, but is interrupted.

"I'm the one that's sorry for this… I probably made you feel like you had to do that, but I honestly was worried about you." He says.

He gets up to leave, but Natsuki grabs him arm and stops him.

"You idiot! Don't you understand?" he shouts.

Yuki just stares at him thoroughly confused.

"Listen up, because I'll only say this once!" He takes a deep breath in.

"I like you, okay! I like you a lot!" Natsuki shouts, his face an even deeper shade of red.

Yuki recoils a little, blushing just as much, and drops his head to look at the floor.

"You! You could have told me that sooner!" he says back after a few seconds.

Natsuki smiles and moves forward to hug Yuki.

"…Sorry." Is all he replies. They stand like that for a few moments, but it seems to last much longer.

Natsuki won't tell him how much he wants to stay like this forever, and how much he wants to always be by his side. He won't tell him how he loves his smile and the look on his face when he's concentrating on something. He won't tell him how he longs to hear him laugh every day, and see his eyes sparkle with happiness in the morning sun. He won't tell him.

At least, not yet.


End file.
